There's A Lot More Than Meets The Eye
by BlueEyedDeanmon
Summary: It was a simple take down. Make the buy and get out. But when Mike's cover is blown, everything goes downhill. How will Mike make it out of this one alive? Will the members of Graceland rescue him in time? Read it and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Mike read and reread the file. He memorized every bit of information. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Briggs entered.

"Nervous for tomorrow."

"Yeah, a little."

"You'll do fine."

"I hope so. My cover seems pretty easy." Briggs snatched the file.

"Name?"

"Michael Morgan."

"Profession?"

"Corrupt stock broker."

"See you'll do fine. Just get in there make the buy and everything will be good."

"I suppose you're right." Briggs stood up.

"Get some sleep Levi, you've got a big day ahead of you." Mike nodded and stood.

"Thanks Briggs." Briggs nodded and closed the door behind him. Mike climbed into bed and turned off the lamp. He fell asleep quickly.

The next morning he woke early and went for a run along the beach. When he returned everyone was up.

"Morning Levi."

"Morning Charlie." Mike grabbed a cup of juice and sat down on a stool.

"Dude, why do you get up so early to run?" Johnny was in gym shorts and had no shirt on.

"It relaxes me."

"Running, is not relaxing." Johnny started gathering things for breakfast. Briggs stood from the table and placed his bowl in the sink.

"Big day, Levi. Are you ready?" Mike nodded and placed his cup in the sink.

Mike got dressed in a black suit and a white button up shirt. He combed his hair nicely and placed on his special watch. He then walked down stairs. Paige whistled when Mike walked down the stairs. Mike blushed.

"Good luck, Levi." Mike waved and walked out the door. He hoped in the truck and headed towards the command center. He parked and walked in.

"Mikey." Johnny smiled and then looked back at the computer screen.

"Everything ready?"

"Yea. Just go in, make the buy and then we will have brought down a big guy in the drug business."

"No sweat." Mike grabbed the bag of money and walked back to his car.

Mike pulled up to the front of an abandoned warehouse. He shook off the jitters and climbed confidently out of the car. He walked towards the big steel doors. Two men with military grade rifles, guarded the entrance. One approached him.

"State your name and business."

"Michael Morgan." He motioned to the duffel bag of cash. "I want to make a deal with your boss." The other guard came over and frisked Mike.

"He's clean." They pulled the doors open and pushed him in side. Mike was directed towards the poker table.

"Sit." Mike sat and looked the boss straight in the eyes.

"Let's talk business." Carlos scoffed.

'Let's have a little fun first." The pretty woman dealing cards, handed Mike a few cards. Another woman brought Mike a drink. "So Michael. What can I get for you?"

"Well how much will 5 mil buy?"

"I didn't imagine you as a high roller."

Briggs listened in the command room.

"Get ready to move on people." He could see this going south very quickly.

"Yea. Well I just recently came into a lot of money."

"And how's that?" Mike started to panic, they normally didn't ask so many questions. He was about to respond when he was cut off. "Enough with the lies. I know who you are."

The command room was silent as they waited for Carlos to continue.

"Yea, that's right. F.B.I. Agent Michael Warren." Carlos laughed as his men grabbed Mike. "Now if your little friends come in here, they are going to be torn to shreds." Carlos got into Mike's face. "You're going to wish you were dead, by the time I'm through with you." As Mike was being drug away he whispered into his watch.

Everyone in the command room was frozen in shock. They were about to burst into the warehouse when Mike started talking.

"Do not enter. You are outgunned. Do not risk many lives just to save mine. Wait until they are moving me, then ambush." Briggs clenched his fists.

"Do not lose him."

A bag was thrust over Mike's head. He kept telling himself that he was going to be ok, but in the back of his mind he knew that there was going to be pain and torture.

Mike was getting thrown around in the trunk of the car. His hands were zip-tied together. He whispered to his watch.

"I'm in the trunk. Judging by the driving, the driver is doing a heat run." The driver did a sharp right and Mike hit his head. Suddenly, the car stopped. Mike could hear the trunk open and arms grabbed him and pulled him out of the car. He was dragged a few feet and then thrown into a chair. His feet were zip-tied to the chair and the bag was removed from his head. He was in, what looked like, an abandoned house.

"Love what you did with the place." The bigger of the two men punched Mike in the face.

"Shut up."

Charlie winced as she listened in.

"He's trying to give us hints. He must be in a house."

"Trace his cell phone." Charlie started typing on the computer and pulled up a location.

"They must have dumped it before they left." Charlie pointed to the screen. It showed the phone sitting in the meeting spot.

"How did this guy know Mike was F.B.I.?"

Mike watched his captors argue as to what to do with him. One noticed him watching.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Mike looked at the ground. The man approached him and punched him in the gut. Mike moaned.

"If you think that hurts wait until the real torture begins." The men laughed and then left the room. Mike blinked through the pain. And then spoke to his watch again.

"I sure hope you guys are still listening. It looks like I'm in an abandoned house." The door opened and his captors returned with what looked like a rolling tray full of medical supplies. One turned to Mike with a big smile.

"This is going to be fun."

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie stood abruptly and walked out of the room. She had been listening to them torture Mike for 3 hours now. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sat on the cool pavement. Johnny followed her and sat down next to her. Charlie leaned into Johnny.

"He doesn't deserve this." Johnny nodded, afraid to speak, for if he did he would break down.

Paige let silent tears stream down her face as she listened to Mike's tortured screams. She winced every time he screamed. She wanted so badly to rush in and save him, but they had no idea where he was.

Briggs kept pacing, thinking of a way to trace Mike down. Suddenly, he stopped.

"I got it!" Paige turned to look at him.

"You got what?"

"Carlos trust me. I was the one who set up the meet."

"We have no way of knowing if your cover is safe or not."

"It's worth a shot." Briggs pulled out his phone and called Carlos.

"This is Carlos, speak."

"Hey Carlos, my man."

"Paul."

"So I heard that Michael is really a Fed. Man I've been working with him for years. If I could just get my hands on him. Do you know where I can find his scrawny ass, I'd like to give him a piece of my mind."

"Actually, I do." Briggs motioned for Paige to listen in.

"Really, where?"

"I'll text you the address and let my men know you are on the way."

"Thanks man." Briggs hung up and turned to Paige.

"What if it's a trap?"

"I'll wear the watch and a GPS tracker." Briggs looked at his phone. "Notify the tack team that we have an address. Tell them not to enter until I say so."

Briggs ran outside and nearly tripped over Charlie and Johnny.

"Where are you going?"

"We have an address, go inside and get debriefed and gear up." Briggs ran to his car as Charlie and Johnny went inside.

Ten minutes later Briggs was parked outside and old house, with the tack team on stand-by. He got out and walked to the front door. He knocked and a big man answered the door. Briggs recognized him as on of Carlos's men.

"Hey Felix." Felix nodded and let Paul pass. "Where's the stupid Fed?" Felix motioned towards the back room. When Paul pushed the door open, he had to fight the urge to gasp. Mikey was covered in blood from head to toe. His eyes were clouded over and he was in too much pain to notice anything going on around him.

Briggs pretended to scratch his head and whispered/

"Move in now."

Within seconds the place was flooded with Feds. The house was cleared and the two men were cuffed and removed from the house. Paige took out her knife and started cutting Mike free. She could barely see through the tears. Briggs grabbed her hands and helped her cut the ties. Briggs tool the knife and cut Mike's hands free. Paige wrapped her arms around Mike. He weakly hugged her back. Briggs didn't want to interrupt, but he had to.

"Paige, we need to let the paramedics look at him." Paige slowly let go and moved out of the way. Mike still seemed out of it. Briggs listened to the paramedics conversation.

"He's unresponsive."

"Possibly concussion."

"We need to get him out of here now."

"He's going into shock." The paramedics lifted Mike onto the stretcher and whisked him out of sight. Johnny entered the room and froze. his eyes landed on the bloody chair and floor.

"Is...is that all from...Mike?" Briggs slowly nodded.

The group found themselves in a tiny waiting room. It had been six hours since Mike had been saved and there was still no news.

"C'mon. Couldn't they have let us know if he was alright or not?" Briggs stood and his arms around Charlie.

"No news is good news. It means that he is still alive and they are still working on him." Charlie sighed and sat down. Paige picked at her nails nervously. Johnny reached over and placed his hand on top of hers.

"He's going to be alright." Paige looked up with tear filled eyes.

"I know, its just..."

"I know P." Johnny pulled Paige in for a hug and held her there until the sobs stopped.

Seven hours had passed and there was still no news. Briggs was even beginning to worry. Suddenly, a doctor approached them.

"I have good news and some bad news..."


	3. Chapter 3

"I have some good and bad news." The doctor glanced at everyone and then began again. "Good news is, he made it through surgery and is receiving blood transfusions."

"And the bad news?" Charlie's eyes were glued to the doctor.

"He is still in critical condition and will be monitored closely for any signs of PTSD."

The members of Graceland shared glances.

"Can we see him?" Paige stood so she was face to face with the doctor.

"He's in ICU, so only one at a time, until visiting hours are over." The group nodded in understanding and silently decided that Paige could go first.

Paige followed the nurse down the hall. Mike's room was dimly lit. She closed the door quietly and sat down in the chair. she reached her hand out to Mike's. When she touched him, his eyes flew open and he pulled away. Paige pulled her hand back quickly and tried to calm Mike down.

"Shhh. Mike, it's ok. You're safe." Mike's eyes focused on Paige and he calmed down. Paige slowly went for Mike's hand again. When she touched it this time, he didn't pull away. "How are you doing?" Mike didn't answer, he just looked away. "Mike, you know I'm here for you." He turned back to look at her.

"They did horrible things to me." Paige moved closer. "They kept telling me that my friend had told their boss that I was a fed." Paige looked troubled.

"Your friend?"

"Briggs."

"That doesn't make sense. Why would he do such a thing?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm going to find out." Mike started unhooking things.

"What are you doing?" Paige grabbed Mike's hands and reconnected the IV. "Mike you need to rest. Let me start digging around and when you're better you can join in." Mike locked eyes with Paige.

"I don't want everyone else to worry, so let's keep this between us." Paige nodded in understanding.

Briggs walked out the hospital entrance and pulled out his phone.

"Speak."

"We've got some bad news, he's still alive."

"I'll take care of it." The line went dead. Briggs put his phone back in his pocket and went back to the waiting room. Johnny was just walking through the doors.

"You're turn, man." Briggs nodded and disappeared behind the doors. As he was walking down the hallway, he received a text message. He read it and then looked around the hall. A nurse approached him and handed him a syringe.

"Put it in his IV." The nurse walked down the hall and turned the corner. Briggs placed the syringe in his pocket and entered Mike's room. Mike had his eyes closed and Briggs quietly walked to the edge of the bed. He pulled out the syringe and put it in Mike's IV. He was about to push the plunger when Mike's eyes opened.

"What are you doing?" Briggs pushed the plunger and watched at Mike's body went limp and his heart monitor stopped beating. Nurses and doctors rushed in and Briggs was pushed out of the room. As he walked down the hallway he put on a scared face and walked through the doors. Charlie saw him first. She shot up and ran to him.

"What happened?" The rest of the group joined him.

"I don't know, his heart just stopped. And..." Charlie pulled him into a hug. Moments later the doctor emerged. The group looked at him with hope in their eyes.

"I'm sorry." Charlie started to sob and clung to Briggs.

Paige and the doctor locked eyes for a quick moment and then the doctor turned and left. Paige started to cry and then took off after the doctor. When they were halfway down the hall, she stopped him.

"It worked?"

"Yes, it worked." The doctor checked him clip board. "He's in Room 112."

"Thank you." She handed the doctor a card. "My supervisor will be in contact with you." The doctor nodded and walked away. Paige ran to room 112 and entered. Mike sat in a bed and he smiled when she entered.

"Our plan worked." Paige smiled and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Paige sat on the beach, under the pier, thinking about everything that went down at the hospital. How could Briggs betray Graceland? Paige couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Briggs was the one who informed Carlos that Mike was a fed. Tears fromed in Paige's eyes, she loved Briggs like a brother and she felt betrayed and empty. She had no one to turn to. She knew that everyone else most likely wouldn't believe her, plus Briggs would probably find a way to make it seem like she's the one who betrayed the house. Her tears turned into sobs, she was stuck, she had no idea what to do. She couldn't go see Mike, because when he was better he was going to follow Briggs. Mike was going deep undercover and she couldn't chance ruining it. So she sat and cried on the beach, feeling sat down next to her. she lifted her head to see who it was.

Johnny saw the tears in Paige's eyes and wrapped an arm around her.

"I can't believe he's gone." There was sadness in his voice. Paige just nodded, pretending that she was crying about Mike being dead, when she knew he was just fine. "Charlie's a wreck. She's blaiming herself."

"Why?"

"She was the one who talked Mike into taking down Carlos."

"It's not her fault." Anger bubbled inside Paige. She thought about all the blame that landed on Briggs' shoulders. He was the reason that Mike almost died. He was the reason that Mike had to pretend to die. He was the reason for all the heartache. She stood abruptly, her hands clentched into fists.

"Paige?" Johnny didn't understand why Paige was so angry. Paige looked at Johnny. She thought about Mike's undercover mission, but thought screw it. She started to walk off. "Paige where are you going?" Johnny jumped up and started following her.

"I'm going to beat some answers out of someone, want to help?" Johnny grabbed Paige's arm and stopped her.

"What are you talking about?" Paige sighed and pulled her arm out of Johnny's grasp. She thought that if she had to tell someone, she wouuld tell Johnny first.

"Briggs is to blame for all of this. He informed Carlos that Mike was a fed and he tried to kill Mike at the hospital."

"What do you mean tried?"

"Mike isn't dead." Johnny froze.

"What?"

"I overheard Briggs make a phone call and he talked about how Mike wasn't dead yet, so we came up with a plan. Mike detached his IV, but in a place where someone wouldn't notice it was detached and then he pulled the sensors of his chest and placed them in his palm so they would still detect a heartbeat. When Briggs came in and put something in Mike's IV, Mike waited till he was done injecting and then let go of the sensors. Making Briggs think he was dead. Now Mike is in a private room with guards. He has an assignment when he gets better, to tail Briggs and get some answers." Johnny started at Paige with with wide eyes.

"So you're telling me that Briggs is a dirty F.B.I. agent." Paige nodded. "That's not cool." Johnny started walking towards the house.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you." Paige smiled and ran after him.

They walked upstairs and burst into Briggs room. He jumped when they entered. Johnny closed and locked the door behind him.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Paige let her hand rest on her gun, in the back of her pants. Johnny folded his arms and glared at Briggs. "What's going on?"

"How could you man?"

"How could I what?" Paige placed a hand on Johnny's arm, letting know that she would answer.

"How could you betray us?"

"I didn't betray you."

"Bullshit. You informed Carlos that Mike was a fed. You knew he was walking into a trap. And you killed him at the hospital." Johnny glanced at Paige, he got the hint, they weren't telling Briggs that Mike was still alive.

"I did no..."

"I overheard your call." Briggs stood up and Paige pulled her gun.

"Put your hands up." Briggs slowly raised his hands. "Cuff him Johnny."

"Ok, yes I did all of that, but I had a reason behind it." Paige glared at Briggs. After Johnny cuffed him, he pushed back into the chair. "Carlos has my parents. And they said that if I gave them Mike Warren than they would be set free."

"I don't believe you."

"Prove it." Johnny wanted answers.

"Get my phone and call my voicemail. I saved the message Carlos left me." Johnny picked up Briggs phone and called voicemail, he put it on speaker phone and listened.

"Paul. This is your mom. I was told to tell you that he has us and he wants Michael Warren. Please Paul, help us..." She sounded frightened and scared.

"Why didn't you go to the F.B.I., because they would have messed everything up." Paige lowered her gun. "Are they safe now?" Briggs nodded.

"I never wanted to hurt Mike, but..." Paige nodded to Johnny and Johnny uncuffed Briggs.

Briggs stood and pretended that the cuffs hurt. Johnny and Paige turned to talk to eachother. Briggs took a step towards them and and smashed their heads together. They both fell unconsious on the floor. Briggs smilled to himself.

"Idiots."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Next Chapter: Briggs kidnaps and nearly kills his friends. All for what though?


	5. Chapter 5

Briggs finished tying Jonny and Paige up, and then walked casually to the kitchen. Charlie was doing the dishes. Briggs walked up behind her and slammed her head on the counter. Charlie fell limp in his arms. He dragged her limo body upstairs and tied her up along with Paige and Johnny. Briggs heard the front door open and smiled, knowing that it was Jakes. Briggs stuffed his gun into the back of his pants and went down stairs.

"Yo Briggs. Where's everyone at?" Briggs didn't respond, he just pulled his gun on Jakes. DJ went to grab his but Briggs stopped him by cocking his gun.

"Hands up." Jakes put his hands up and Briggs stepped closer and took away DJ's gun.

"Why are you doing this man?" Briggs smiled an evil smile and shoved DJ towards the stairs.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Paige opened her eyes slowly, her head was throbbing and she was confused as to what happened. Then, a flood of memories washed over her. She felt anger and panic at the same time. She thought quick and wiggled her phone free from her pocket and called Mike.

"Paige?" He sounded like he was sleeping.

"Mike help. Briggs has gone crazy!"

"Where are you?"

"Graceland, hurry!" Paige hung up, she could hear footsteps outside the door. She throw her phone and it skidded under the bed. The door opened and Jakes walked in followed by Briggs. He shoved DJ into a chair and tied him up. Briggs looked at his captives and smiled, two were awake and two were unconscious. He was going to have fun.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Mike sat up in his hospital bed and started detaching wires and sensors. It hurt to move but he ignored the pain. He slipped into his clothes and walked as quickly as he could out of the hospital. He kept his head down because he wasn't supposed to leave quite yet. Mike walked into the parking lot and found someone getting out of their car. He walked up to them.

"Excuse me sir." The man turned around.

"May I help you?" Mike pulled out his badge.

"I need your car for official F.B.I. business." Mike also pulled out a business card. "Call this number tomorrow morning and you can have it back." The man hesitated. "I wouldn't be asking you if it wasn't important." The man handed Mike the keys. "Thank you." Mike jumped in and sped away. He could feel his injuries but he chose to ignore them.

As Mike parked he tried to come up with a plan, but he couldn't think of any. Briggs was too smart to try anything on. Mike grabbed his gun from his patient bag and ran up the steps to the house. He cautiously entered. He cleared the bottom floor and then made his way upstairs. He heard things coming from Briggs' room. Mike slowly walked to the door and stopped right outside.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Paige locked eyes with DJ and she fought back tears. The man she had once seen as family, was now a monster. Johnny stirred next to her, his eyes slowly opened and when he realized he was tied up, he tried to break free.

"You can't wiggle your way out of these restraints." Briggs pulled them tighter to make a point. Johnny glared at Briggs.

"Why?" Briggs smiled at Johnny.

"Why not?" Briggs turned around and started placing different sized knives on the dresser. He turned back around with a long knife in hand. He walked closer to Johnny. He placed the blade on Johnny's neck and smiled as he winced. "This brings me pleasure." Briggs pushed harder on the knife till in broke skin. Not enough to cause major damage, but enough to draw blood. Johnny looked Briggs dead in the eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you." Briggs pulled the knife away and laughed. He then moved to look at Paige. He ran the knife across her face, taunting her. She kept her eyes closed and her jaw clenched. Briggs ran the knife along her arm and slowly increased pressure, the blade broke through the skin and he drug it from shoulder to elbow. She bit back a scream. Briggs pulled the knife away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Paige didn't respond, she just let her head hang." DJ had a look of pure anger on his face.

"Leave them alone." Briggs turned to him.

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn." Briggs turned to Charlie, who was still unconscious. Briggs slapped her across the face hard. "Time to wake up Charlie." Charlie startled awake and looked around confused.

"What?" she couldn't quite grasp the idea that Briggs had turned against them.

"Paulie. What are you doing?" Paul grabbed another knife from the dresser and turned to Charlie.

"I'm doing what I do best." He smiled and then traced her leg with the knife. He stared into her eyes and the knife bit into her flesh. He sliced her leg open from hip to knee. Jakes fought the rope holding him to the chair. His anger was bubbling out of control.

Paige prayed that Mike would get here soon. She still had her head down when she heard faint footsteps. No one else heard them because she was close to the door. A wave of relief washed over her. Paige kept her eyes on the door and waited. She hide a smile as the door slowly opened...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

Mike stood outside of Briggs room, he could only hear Briggs talking. His stomach dropped for fear that one or all of his Graceland family was hurt. Anger bubbled inside him and he tightened his grip on his gun. He let out a shaky breath and placed his hand on the handle of the door. Slowly, he turned the knob and pushed the door open. Mike trained his gun on Briggs.

"Hands up, drop the knife." Briggs turned around and dropped the knife. Mike stepped forward cautiously and reached for his cuffs. In a flash, Briggs grabbed another knife off the dresser and plunged it into Mike's gut. Mike dropped his gun and cuffs. White hot pain radiated through his body. Darkness called to him, but he fought it off. Briggs pulled the knife out and smiled at Mike.

"You just don't want to die." Briggs turned, thinking that Mike would stay down, but Mike jumped up and tackled Briggs to the ground. They wrestled until Mike had Briggs pinned and was placing cuffs on his wrists. After Briggs was cuffed, Mike rolled him onto his back, he looked right in his eyes.

"I can't believe you convinced all of us to care and trust you. I'm going to put you way for a long time." Mike punched Briggs and knocked him out. He picked up a knife and started to cut Jakes free. When he was free he started helping Mike untie everyone. When Mike got Paige free, she threw herself at him and squeezed him in a tight hug. Mike groaned in pain. Paige let go instantly.

"What happened?" Tears formed in Paiges' eyes.

"Johnny and I came to confront Briggs and he went crazy." Mike let her cry on his shoulder. Mike locked eyes with Charlie. She smiled.

"We thought you were gone Mikey." He reached a hand out to her and she took it.

"I knew something was up with him, so Paige and I, with help from the doctors, staged my death."

"We got a problem." Mike spun around to look at Jakes. Next to Jakes feet were handcuffs, the same ones that were on Briggs not two minutes ago.

"Where did he go?" Mike looked around. "Everyone, grab a gun and search the house. Once it's clear I'll call the bureau." Everyone nodded and went to grab their gun. The team split up began clearing the house. Paige and Charlie took upstairs, Jonny and Jakes took downstairs, and Mike went outside. He winced in pain at every step. His stab wound was still seeping blood, but he focused on the task at hand. He was running on pure adrenaline. Mike rounded the corner and caught a glimpse of Briggs, turning the other corner. Mike quickened his step. When he turned the corner Briggs was gone. He turned around, just as a shot was fired. Mike fell back, hitting the wall. His right shoulder had been hit. By the time Mike looked around, Briggs was gone. In an instant Paige, Charlie, Jakes, and Johnny were outside. Paige ran to Mike.

"Mike."

"I'm fine. Just a shoulder hit." Paige rolled her eyes.

"Johnny call an ambulance. Charlie call the bureau. You guys stay here and watch out for Briggs, I'm going to the hospital with Mike and I need a couple agents to stand guard of his room." Charlie nodded as she spoke into the phone. Johnny gave a thumbs up as he pressed call. Paige turned her attention back to Mike and saw his eyes slowly closing.

"Mike, stay awake." Mike found it hard to keep his eyes open. All the adrenaline was gone and he was extremely tired, from the blood loss.

"I'm tired."

"I know Levi, but you need to stay awake until the ambulance gets here." Mike nodded.

"I get tingly when you get bossy." Paige smiled and pushed harder on Mike's wounds.

"Save the flirty for when you're not bleeding."

The ambulance pulled up and loaded Mike, Paige jumped in the back and waved to the rest of Graceland. The team went back into the house and started setting up traps in the house, in case Briggs returned. Everyone worked with a heavy heart, but also with determination.

_There is still more to come. I have a few ideas that I am sure all of you will love._


End file.
